


Bloody Fingertips

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood, Ichigo's a bit unhinged, M/M, Praise Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: So maybe he got a bit too attached to the human. And maybe the human got far too attached to him.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Soft grey eyes fondly watched their cub's chest rise and fall. He was small, barely a year old, yet he already possessed an inhuman amount of strength. She supposed it was only natural for a ghoul to be stronger than a human, and since he had just started eating meat that gap would only increase. A small tuft of hair the same golden color as his father's grew on his head but his eyes were undoubtedly her's. His kagune wouldn't present for several more years but she was curious as to if it would be a chimera or not.

Not that it really mattered, as long as she was alive she'd do everything in her power to give him a safe and happy life, free from the hateful glares of humans and the drama that always seemed to follow them. As she took in her son's sleeping form she vowed to keep him from becoming a glutton like her mate. A fool that ate even when full until the Doves eventually killed him. He was far too vain and close-minded for her to actually care about his death but she wished that he at least _proved_ for his son before dying. Thankfully the Sarugaki family had taken them in. They had also had a cub, a female, and she hoped that they'd get along in the future, the more fellow ghouls in his pack the safer he'd be in the future. She smiled and tucked the blanket tighter around her son.

"Sweet dreams, my little Shinji."

  
  


Shinji looked at the school in front of him with barely concealed distaste. Hiyori, on the other hand, was openly sneering. The rest of his pack didn't seem to be as bothered. Not that he was surprised. Unlike Hiyori and Shinji, who had grown up around other ghouls, they had been raised around humans, so attending a middle school full of them didn't faze them. They were used to the smell of humans and could easily control themselves around prey. Not that he couldn't but it was hard to think of the students passing him as any other than potential snacks.

"This is bullshit." For once he agreed with Hiyori.

"Relax, blending in is easy. They won't suspect a thing." Rose waved at a group of passing humans who returned the gesture with little thought. "See, nothing to worry about."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT DICKHEAD!" She glared at a couple of girls who had glanced over at the commotion. "I'm referring to _them_ . Why should we have to go to a school full of _humans?_ "

Shinji shrugged, pushing aside his own grievances as he answered her. "Because there's no ghoul-only school in existence?" He was rewarded with a swift kick in the shin. They were both grabbed by Kensei before he could retaliate.

"Hurry up dumbasses, we're going to be late."

It only went downhill from there.

While most of his pack were in the same class, he was by himself. The only other ghoul was an unknown in the back of the class who was practically drooling while staring at the other students. He sneered, how barbaric. How had the idiot not been caught yet with such horrible self-control. The world was full of mysteries.

The start was uneventful, nothing but introductions and the basic class expectations papers, but as the class cleared out for lunch Shinji found himself cornered by some humans.

They were the textbook definition of bullies. Sneering and snickering, they spoke down on him with words he had long since tuned out. He could easily kill these humans with a flick of his wrist but then everyone would know that he was a ghoul. He momentarily mulled over what to do before a fist grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Ignoring my question _twink_?" Ah, so they asked him something. If only he cared. He watched as the human pulled back a fist, about to punch him, before he himself was launched across the hallway with a kick.

"First day and I already have to deal with _your_ kind." The blonde turned his attention to his 'savior', a redheaded human with golden brown eyes and an impressive scowl. "If you assholes don't get the fuck out of my sight I'm going to make your skull one with the concrete."

"B-bastard." He got a kick in the face for that one. Seemingly realizing the redhead was stronger than them they turned tail and fled, vowing revenge over their shoulder. Scoffing at the fleeing boys, the human turned to him, his eyes softening as he scans him for injuries. Shinji almost laughs at the thought of a _human_ hurting him, even if a human just protected him. Instead, he smirked.

"Thanks fer the assist, does my knight in shinin' armor have a name?" He vaguely recognizes him from his class but he hadn't bothered listening to everyone's introduction.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't worry if you forgot it, I have a hard time remembering names as well. Speaking of which, what's yours?"

Ah, he thought he had merely forgotten when he had actually zoned out. Thanks for the excuse, human! "Hirako Shinji, pleased to make yer acquaintance. Sorry to leave so soon but some of my friends are waitin' fer me."

Ichigo shrugged, "That's fine. If you ever have any problems with assholes like that again feel free to tell me."

"Mah, I'd feel bad if I involved others."

"I've been in fights since I was ten so don't worry about it."

"I'll be sure ta keep it in mind." He gave the redhead a small wave before leaving. Barely a day and he already had a human willing to fight for him, maybe Rose was right about humans afterall! He couldn't help but skip down the hall proudly, swaying his hip in an exaggerated manner as he proudly walked up to his pack.

It became a common occurrence. A bunch of humans would corner himself in an attempt to rough him up only for the redheaded human to curbstomp them into the ground. And while they never really talked much outside of those instances Shinji had already begun to memorize his scent. Petrichor and embers. An unusual smell for a human but comforting nonetheless. All he had to do was stall until that scent hit him then he could sit back and watch the ass kicking.

He'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good. To be defended by another. Sometimes the human would offer him food as well. He always declined, ghouls could only eat humans and normal food severely weakened them, but he still enjoyed the fact that food was being offered. It was part of a ghoul's instinct to stay near those who protected and provided for them. And the human was doing a very good job at doing both, even if the blonde didn't need it.

He was pulled out of his musings by the sound of a ruler hitting a desk. His eyes snapped up to the front of the class, where the teacher was staring them down with his ever present sneer. Satisfied, he pulled out a stack of paper and dutifully ignored the groans of the students.

"Listen up, end of term is next week. If you want to pass my class I expect this project in my hands by next Thursday. You can work in pairs." _Why?_ "Your goal is to create a five page essay of _any_ famous writer." _Oh_ , shit, yeah he was definitely going to need a partner, he wasn't a book person. "Once you have chosen your author and your partner, ask me for approval. I will not have any repeats."

Not one for classical writing, he nearly cried when Ichigo tugged him to the front and demanded Shakespeare before turning to him and assuring him that he could easily write a five page document about the man. Thank the gods, who would've known Ichigo was a nerd. Only, he didn't realize how much of a nerd until he smugly walked up to the blonde with a fifteen page rough draft the next day. Damn, the devil works hard but apparently the redhead works harder. He ended up handing in the _nineteen_ page essay on Monday, leaving them with a free week. He was pretty impressive for a human.

He honestly doesn't know when it started, him calling Ichigo _his_ human instead of _a_ human. He's pretty sure it was sometime in his eighth year, but it wasn't until halfway through ninth grade that he realized. Not that he _actually_ realized it until Hiyori had called him out about it.

"What about your human?"

"My _what?!_ "

"Ya know, that one you always refer to as _yours_. Ichigo I think his name was."

"He's not _mine!_ "

"Then why do you always say _my_ human whenever you speak about him?"

Everytime he thought about it he couldn't help but be embarrassed. He was the packleader for fucks sake! He was supposed to notice things! Yet he didn't even know of his attachment to Ichigo until it was pointed out.

And the worst part is he wasn't even ashamed of it. Ghouls shouldn't be friends with humans, for both their sakes. What if the human was eaten? What if the human found out? What if the ghoul lost themselves to hunger? It was just safer to stay separated. But the thought of ignoring Ichigo, even if it was for his protection, didn't sit right with him. The only other thing he could think of was scent marking, ghouls were quite territorial and if they smelled him on Ichigo they'd track him down for a fight over prey. Which they'd probably lose due to his frequent sparring with both his own pack and the neighboring pack.

Not that they _were_ neighbors, more like they shared the same school and the same human. Ichigo really had a way with ghouls. Unlike Shinji's pack this second group consisted of four females who were all dating each other. Orihime, while soft and sweet, was the leader while Rukia, Tatsuki, and Riruki did most of the hunting.

They hadn't exactly gotten along the first time they met, what with Kensei and Tatsuki immediately trying to kill each other. Even when they had been restrained they had continued snarling at the other. It wasn't until his human showed up, curious about all the noise, that they finally stopped. Their interactions from then on had been more awkward than aggressive, both packs trying to avoid each other, until they had caught a rogue ghoul trying to prey on Ichigo. Since that meal they've both been on good terms. Maybe he could convince Orihime to scent mark as well, only a suicidal person would attack a human under the protection of two ghouls.

When he did eventually meet up with her later, she gave him a questioning look before agreeing.

"I thought you'd be against other ghouls scenting Ichigo."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Here," A bandana was pushed into his hands, "It's covered in my scent so just convince him to wear it whenever he's outside."

He was shooed out shortly after. Raking his fingers through his hair he couldn't help but wonder what she meant. Sure, he didn't like other ghouls around Ichigo, but that was only because he was human, nothing else!

So he was nice. And smart. He was pretty as well. But anyone could see that! There was nothing wrong with him thinking about his human like that if anyone with eyes would share the same thought right? Shaking himself out of his thoughts he quickened his pace at the sight of sunset colored hair.

Okay, maybe the other ghoul was right. He might have it bad for this human.


	2. Chapter 2

Washing the blood off his body, the blonde couldn't help but let out an irritated growl. He knew that he would be taking over the district when he graduated but he didn't know it would be so taxing. Well, to be fair it hadn't always felt that way. In the beginning there were only one or two binge eater ghouls but, over the past three years, their numbers had increased. Which was worrisome. What was even more worrisome was the fact they weren't from his territory. This kind of behavior was going to put peaceful ghouls in danger as the Doves' attention was steadily being brought to his district.

He couldn't help but sigh as he left the shower. Between his duty as the alpha ghoul at night and his job at the record store during the day, he was losing an unhealthy amount of sleep. He had taken off the week before to appease his pack, who had been getting more and more twitchy the longer he went without sleep, but he'd have to go back tomorrow.

Or today, since his clock read three o'clock and work started at nine. Maybe he could bribe Ichigo into bringing him some coffee. But bribing meant that he had to convince him to get it when, in reality, all he had to do was ask. The redhead had, more or less, become his sugar daddy since they graduated. Apparently he was the heir of some big company, ShibaTech or something like that. It basically meant that he had money to spare even though he decided to live in a single bedroom house, didn't most rich people live in multi floor mansions? When asked the redhead merely shrugged and spouted something about preferring modesty and simplicity over needlessly overcomplicated luxuries.

"If I don't need it, why buy it?" A question he never seemed to ask Shinji whenever he pointed at something he liked. He could probably even convince Ichigo to buy him a house if he wanted but the thought of using his human like that made him feel guilty, even if Ichigo had implied that he could and would if given the opportunity.

Wrapping himself in a loose robe, he shimmied into his bed and curled up. He still had about five hours until he had to get up and he planned to use those hours effectively.

The day just kept getting better. And by better he meant worse. The only good part was the coffee Ichigo brought for him. Since then he's only had snobs and bratty kids walking around the shop like they owned it. One of them even tried to smuggle out a couple records. Fucking humans. And then a ghoul walked in, his head high and looking distastefully at everything before calmly marching up to him.

"You know, I was under the impression that the alpha of this district would be someone that actually had power, given that you've killed so many of my ghouls."

"Maybe yer pets were just too weak. Maybe ya should keep yer bastards out of my district and restrict their territory."

"They need to eat."

"Not in my fuckin' district they don't. Aren't ya their alpha, why don't ya actually do yer job instead of letting the rats run rampant."

"How dare-"

"Shut the fuck up. Yer little pests are endangerin' the ghouls in my district who are just tryin' ta survive. Many can't defend themselves against Doves, most have kids. And if any of 'em go missin' because yer useless I'll eat ya and take yer territory fer myself. Ya got that." He watched as the ghoul puffed up in anger, face red and a horrible snarl on his face. Clearly he hadn't been expecting much resistance from him. How unfortunate that he was so miserably  _ wrong _ . If he wasn't so pissed off he might've felt bad, but as it were he couldn't help the vindictive smirk that graced his face as he watched the other ghoul stomp out angrily. Hopefully the fucker wouldn't try anything stupid, he was already at the end his rope. Between the lack of sleep and the rising level of dread he was constantly moments away from attacking the next person he saw. Thankfully his shift was almost over and soon enough he'd be meeting with his pack in the warehouse. Honestly at this point he really just needed a nap.

His day just kept getting worse didn't it. The dread he had been feeling peaked the second he walked in the warehouse. Immediately every part of him started telling him to run, that it wasn't safe, but he shoved the feeling down. He convinced himself it was just a byproduct of his stress and lack of sleep, nothing else.

He really needed to start trusting his instincts more.

Not even an hour later the warehouse was raided. Of fucking course. Thankfully they were already wearing their masks so they wouldn't be identified afterwards but they were still at a disadvantage. The Doves had the element of surprise and their weapons were already out. Meanwhile, Shinji and his pack were in a state of shock and confusion, their kagunes still hidden and just barely dodging the first attack. Within the next few minutes everything went to shit.

Hiyori nearly got cut in half, Kensei's leg was missing, and Shinji himself had his back sliced open. He had managed to prioritize himself as a target for the others to escape but there were still far too many. Blocking a blow from a chimera-type axe that would've taken off his head with his own koukaku-type kagune, he could only watch as his pack was surrounded by Doves.

Who then were impaled by spikes from Rukia's ukaku kagune. He sagged with relief as Orihime's pack helped to eliminate the invading Doves before getting thrown through the wall as he was blindsided by the axe. Spitting out blood he tried to get back up, only for his limbs to give out from under him. He glared up at the approaching figure of the Dove.

"Finally down eh? Don't worry, this'll be quick." He watched helplessly as the axe was raised above his head, his vision fading to black.

The last thing he heard was a gunshot and a brief flash of orange before he was lulled into consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Humming as he walked down the street, Ichigo couldn't help but grin as he watched his fellow humans carry on with their meaningless lives, completely at ease despite being easy prey for far superior creatures. It was almost hysterical how simple it was to end one's life, not that he contemplated such things regularly. It was a fleeting thought at best. Nothing of true importance if he was being honest. The food chain existed for everyone. Whether people liked it or not, it wouldn't go away. It was a fact of life.

How unfortunate, he can't help but lament, that he himself was considered one of those prey. But, unlike his fellow man, he was not a foolish sheep. To obediently listen and give unwavering loyalty to those who spouted such vile lies about those who were merely misunderstood. If they actually tried to communicate with ghouls perhaps they'd see how wrong they were. That they were not heartless, bloodthirsty monsters, but people. People with hopes and dreams and emotions. They had no choice in their diet because human food weakened, or, in extreme cases, killed them. No one wanted to kill, but sometimes it was a necessary action in order to survive.

_ Speaking of which _ .

He adjusted his bag over his shoulder as he watched what seemed to be a middle-aged man sneak into an alleyway, his eyes shifting around in a paranoid manner as he tightened his coat around him.  _ Perfect _ . He continued his leisurely pace as he turned into the alley behind him, careful to keep a generous amount of distance while keeping track of both the entrance and his target.

He wasn't a ghoul. He wasn't born with superhuman strength or a dog-like nose. But one could easily tell the difference between a human and a ghoul through sight alone if they paid attention. This man was definitely a human. Probably a drug dealer or an addict with how he was acting. A quick glance revealed that, despite having some muscle, he was clumsy and fidgety. Ichigo knew this man was weak. He grinned as he saw the walls form a dead end, the blood draining from the man's face when he turned around.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing too difficult. I just need your flesh."

"W-what-" He didn't bother letting the man finish his question, he was a busy man afterall. A quick shot to the head did the trick nicely and the silencer ensured him time and privacy.

Pulling out a black trash bag, he quickly set to work carving the meat off the man's bones. He was very picky, he didn't bother with the head, hands, feet, or genitals(disgusting), he gently separated the skin from the muscles and fat(who knows what was on it), and he didn't bother with digestive organs like the intestines or the colon though he did gut the stomach and emptied it(he refused to mix waste with  _ his _ food). It took about an hour, two at most, to complete.

Tying off the bag, he quickly sent a message to one of his clean-up crews before scrolling back out the alley and into a waiting car. Technically he still had another week's worth of meat in the freezer but better safe than sorry.

The ride home was short and his chaperone, as usual, never questioned anything. Maybe he figured it was better for his mental state. Or Kaien had threatened him to silence. Either way, it was welcomed.

The bagging of the newly acquired meat took less than an hour, though he did leave some out to mix in with the older meat. He figured it added a more vibrant flavor, not that  _ he _ could really tell him if it did. It was the thought that counts. He was trying to decide on which bowl he should use when he started to hear growling.

"Oh you're so dramatic. It's still five minutes till feeding time." He couldn't help but smirk as he finally decided on a blue bowl with green spots,  _ he _ was such a spoiled brat. But he supposed it was his own fault for pampering  _ him _ so much. A yowl. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

Juggling the bowl of meat in one hand and a water bottle in the other, he ended up having to open the door with his foot. He sat down on the floor and placed the bowl in front of him.

"Here it is. Premium human meat just for you." A gentle nudge placed it in perfect reaching distance for the feral ghoul that was currently leashed, or chained, in the room. The room itself wasn't anything fancy, it was a cream color with a red carpet and a pile of blankets and pillows that were bundled up in the corner, but it was who was held within it that made this room special. Barely a foot away was the crouching form of Hirako, tearing into the flesh that Ichigo so dutifully fed him twice a day.

When he had first found him he had been unconscious with his back split open and a Dove about to kill him. So, naturally, he shot the Dove. He was a threat that needed to be eliminated so why wouldn't he? Then he carried the injured ghoul back to his house. He had been able to bandage his wounds and changed them twice, a ghoul's healing ability was really something one had to see to believe, before the blonde had woke up and tried to take out his throat. He figured it would happen, animals tend to lash out when hungry and injured, so he had put a collar on him while he was unconscious. That had been about four days ago, and as much as he liked the sight of a shirtless ghoul he was starting to worry.

Was he doing something wrong? Or was this normal for a ghoul? Maybe he should up the amount of meat during meals. He could always call Orihime, she was a ghoul afterall, surely she would know.

But what if she told him it was permanent? What if she tried to put him down for his safety? Maybe he should just give it another week, his injuries were pretty severe so maybe he was just getting worked up over nothing. The blonde was eating and sleeping just fine so he probably just needed a little more time to recover.

A chuffing noise dragged him from his thoughts.

The redhead chuckled as he watched the ghoul pout and bat the bowl back towards him. He held up the water bottle questioningly and was rewarded with a purr. Slowly,  _ carefully _ , he cupped the blonde's chin as he gently raised the bottle to his lips and watched as he drank, making sure he didn't accidentally drink too fast and choke. Pulling the now empty bottle away he let his fingers drift into golden locks and began to massage his scalp, his expression softening as Shinji closed his eyes and pressed against his hand, purring loudly.

Yes, he would wait. He would wait until the Sun gave its last breath and more for his ghoul to return to him. He just needed to be patient. He had waited for over seven years, he could wait a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Consciousness came slowly. He felt warm and safe, surrounded by soft objects. The first thing that returned was smell, the smell of blood with carpet. Next was hearing and taste, the soft soothing sound of jazz mixed with the taste of blood. And finally he opened his eyes.

He was bundled in the pile of blankets and pillows in a room he didn't recognize. The blinds were closed but he could still make out the inside of the room. It was mostly empty, just his nest and a record player by the door. If it wasn't for the fact his head felt like it was full of cotton he might've been a bit more cautious, but nothing was clicking. Even when he ran his fingers against the collar on his neck he still felt safe.

But why? He didn't know where he was or if anyone was watching him. There was something tugging at the back of his skull, was he forgetting something important? Something vaguely red and loud, he can't remember it fully.

The smell of fresh blood hits his nose and his hunger immediately makes itself known.

"You've been surprisingly quiet today, normally you'd be yowling by now." He knew this person, but what's his name?

"Ich...igo…" Yes, his human. He was a friend.

"Oh! You've finally come back! I was starting to worry, it's been almost two weeks since the raid and-"

The raid. He remembers now. He was separated from the others and injured. But why was he here?

"Why."

"Hmm?"

"I'm...a ghoul...yer a...human...aren't ya-"

"Afraid." The redhead smirked softly before gently cupping his head. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"How..why aren't ya...scared?..Ya just found out...what I am…"

"Do I really come across as that stupid?" He pulled the blonde into him, letting him huff in his scent. "Oh Shinji, I've always known. I knew you were a ghoul the second I met you." He gently pushed him back and raised a bowl in front of him. A quick glance revealed it to be full of meat. "Here, I've been hunting for you since you've been here. If you want more just let me know, I have plenty more in the freezer."

Red eyes widened. Ichigo had been killing people... _for_ _him_? The more he thought about the information that had been provided for him, the more he began to realize that he wasn't fully there. Everything was foggy and he could feel his instincts urging him to _eat, we're safe, stop worrying_. So he did, his hands and face drenched in blood as he tore in, barely catching the ' _there you go, good boy_ ' from Ichigo. He couldn't help but shiver, heat pooling into his gut from both the praise and the flesh. He ended up having to shift his legs to hide it.

It was one of those things he kept to himself, something very few of his previous partners knew about, but he had a  _ thing _ for praise. The validation of his efforts, the reassurance that he was good enough, it made him warm and needy. Hopefully the blood would cover his blush.

"Are you okay?"

Or not.

He whined and tried to turn away, only for Ichigo to gently pull his face back around and massage his cheek with his thumb. Oh, that  _ really _ didn't help. Especially since most of his actions were currently being dictated by instinct instead of logic. His own hands curled around the redhead's wrist, locking it in place, as he began to purr and nuzzle into his palm, his eyes sliding shut in bliss. Because of this he couldn't see the sly look that flashed across his human's face.

"Do you like to be praised?" Immediately he went stiff,  _ shit _ . "Do you like it when I call you a  _ good boy _ ?" The last part came out in a low purr that went straight to his crotch, his body going limp against the redhead's.  _ Fuck _ . A warm hand wormed its way between his legs, cupping the front of his pants. "Oh, it would seem that you do."

Panting, he rutted against it desperately and keened as the friction further added to his arousal. He buried his nose into Ichigo's collarbone and inhaled, taking in that familiar petrichor and ember scent that only belonged to  **his** human. As his instincts kicked into hyperdrive, the urge to breed overwhelming him, his own hands fisted into Ichigo's shirt, he began to realize that too far gone to stop himself. That if he didn't continue his own instincts would take over and he wouldn't stop mating until either he couldn't move or Ichigo died. As it was he already humping into the redhead's palm like he was in heat.

He heard Ichigo give an amused huff at his behavior, it  _ was  _ pretty embarrassing for such a powerful ghoul to be so powerless against a human. His finger teased the zipper on the blonde's pants, grasping it but hesitating to pull it open.

"Before I continue, are you sure?" He nearly snarled at the question, he was already growling as it was.

"I fuckin' swear I'll kill and eat ya if ya stop now." The redhead chuckled as he slowly pulled the zipper down with just his nail, his hand wrapping around the blonde's cock. Hirako groaned and bucked into it, relief flooding his system.

"As you wish." He nearly screamed when Ichigo's hand finally started moving, a warm tight grip that tore down what little control he had left. Even with the redhead stroking him he couldn't help but rutt wildly into his fist, his instincts taking over.

"You look so pretty like this. So flushed and needy. And the music you make is just  _ delightful. _ " The blonde quivered and moaned, the complaint going straight to his cock. "You're so good for me. So submission for someone so powerful, it's almost like having a god at my fingertips." The grasp on Ichigo's shirt tightened, "You have no idea just how important you are to me, do you? How adorable, but that changes today. I plan on making you  _ delirious  _ with pleasure." His grip tightening and causing the ghoul to cry out, "On ingraining it into your very being how much  _ I _ need you."  _ Too much _ , it was too much. He couldn't-

" _ Cum _ ." White overtook his vision as he climaxed, his mind going blank as his body quivered and stiffened, his seed spilling into Ichigo's hand before he went limp against his human with a soft mewl. He sighed and nuzzled into the redhead's throat before inhaling deeply, a voice in the back of his head crying  _ mate! _

His rest didn't last long, barely a few seconds later and he was already needy again, his instincts screaming at him to continue and let himself be bred. He huffed, how annoying. But his annoyance quickly melted away as Ichigo tugged off his pants and began massaging his thighs while peppering his throat and face with kisses. He purred and arched his back, his head dipping backwards to give him better access to his neck. He couldn't help but think, as he felt Ichigo whisper praises against his flesh, that maybe being injured wasn't so bad. If this was how he was going to be treated then might have to get into fights.


End file.
